Crossed Swords
by Calbyr
Summary: When Illyena is swept off her feet during a windy outdoor physed class, she finds herself in another time and place. She joins forces with a young prince to find out the true meaning of why she had been brought to that place.


they were running in circles. Illyena recalled her gym teachers words." You people are disrespectful to the class rules. No matter what I say or do nothing gets through to you people." She took the time to doze off on these daily lectures as Mr. wilson prattled on. She snapped her eyes open as Miranda elbowed her in the ribs, just in time to hear Mr. Wilson say "If the only way I can get through to you is by force. Then so be it, I wont tolerate anymore nonsense. 20 laps around the field no more. No less, now get started!È and with that he began shepherding them out of the building and into the field. The wind was howling around them, picking up pieces of dead yellow grass and flinging them at the cringing students.

She was on her fourth lap when the wind began its relentless attack on he. Trying to push and pull her, it picked up dust, grass, and leaves,and threw them in her face. The wind howled through Illyena's ears and ripped through her hair. Finally it succeeded in tugging her off course but Mr. Wilson came screeching; Keep running you slacker or you'll fail grade twelve gym." so Illyena kept forcing her way through the wind , now on her ninth round when suddenly a great burst of wind swept her off her feet into one of the white rusted goal posts. She hit her head with a loud clang resulting from the post, and she was unconscious. Illyena was swept into the centre, everyone stopped to watch, despite Mr. Wilson's protests, as the wind swirled around her. Mr Wilson inaudibly screeching, trying to make himself heard over the roar of the wind, and then Illyena was gone, in her place was a mass of swirling wind in the form of pure energy, leading to another place in time

sunlight breached the window of the well painted bay, and danced across the floor, creeping closer to the four postered bed made of carved rowan and cedar. water dripped in a slow rhythmical pattern from the tireless drizzle of the rain, which almost wasn't enough to be called rain. The room was a dingy, musty vault of a room, that hadn't seen a mop for maybe a decade or so. Cobwebs strung the rafters of the high room and dust littered the floor. It was a very old, elegant room. The furniture was very old fashioned, and looked as if it had once belonged to royalty, sunlight reflected off the dust that filtered through the air, casting golden specks dancing around the room. Through the inch of dust on the polished wood floor, there was a wide strip of shiny floor where the dust had been pushed aside. The strip lead from the door to the elegant four postered bed. There was a quiet groan from the bed, and a slight stirring of a life form. A young man, about eighteen years old rolled onto his side, struggling against the rope that held his hands behind his back. His shoulder length dark brown hair fell across his face and down his neck in an annoying tangle. he was a very thin man, with more muscle than anything. he had a sharp complexion, with a thick scar across his cheek, stretching from under his eye to his jaw on the right side of his face

He shuffled to the edge of the bed and sat there rubbing his wrists together, in hopes of fraying the itchy cord. A blinding pain ripped through his head, and it was all he could to to squish his face against the post of the bed to rid himself of the horrible headache. He didnt really remember what had happend those few hours ago. All he could remember was something ripping through his forearm, then a group of people in black caes, with hoods pulled over their faces standing over him, and laughing. One of them had picked up a large stick and hit him in the back of his head, knocking him unconcious. The next thing he remembered was waking up in this strange room with a horrible headache. he peered cautiously around the room, desperatly searching for his assailents, those men in black. Instead of his attackers, there was a girl, strangely garbbed in a light blue hoodie, and faded jeans. He shifted his position to get a better look at the strange girl who was lying unconsious on the dusty floor. Stepping his legs through his arms, he brought his hands to his front, and staggered over to the girl. He scooped his hands under her and picked her up, carrying her in the crook of his elbow over to the bed, where he gently set her down.

Illyena woke after several hours of unconciousness, and sat up on her elbows to survey her surroundings. Peering grogily around, she stared into the depths of the room, before focussing on the figure sitting at the end of the bed. "wh-where am I?"

She asked with a nervous yawn, stretching out her arms.

The figure leaned forward into the shaft of light, and spoke in a raspy voice.

"So, you're finally awake."

"Of course I'm awake!" She snapped, looking up towards the ceiling.

"Where are we?" She repeated.

"If I knew, we'd be out of here by now…" He retorted, standing up and walking to the door to rattle the knob.

"But it's locked."

"Oh, that's easy to fix." She said, getting shakily to her feet and rummaging around in her pockets, finally pulling out a swiss army knife. She slid the blade into the key hole, and juggled it around for a few seconds before giving a satisfied smirk, as the door popped open.

The man held out his tied wrists to her.

"Bit of help?" He asked.

She sliced through he bonds with a quick stroke, freeing him of the rope. Illyena held out her hand.

"Illyena." She said.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"My name is Illyena." She repeated.

"Johnathan," He said, miming her gesture, "But John works as well." He stood there, hand outstretched, and it was her turn to raise a brow at him.

"Ok then…" He started nervously, pulling his hand back.

"This way." He grabbed her hand and together they walked out into the hall.

They raced through the stone hallways with the high ceilings, searching the rooms. They sped around a corner and came up face to face with a tall, looming figure swathed in a black cape and hood. Startled, she drew back, but John pressed foreword, attacking with a relentless series of fists. In a surprised daze, the man in black stumbled backwards, attempting to ward off John, who reached forward and pulled the sword out of the man's sheath at his side. The man drew a sword from a second sheath on his back, and the two were locked in combat. The fight ended with the man's sword flung against the wall, and John holding the tip of his sword against the man's neck. He raised the point up, flicking back the hood of the man, to reveal his face. He had black hair, staring green eyes, and pale skin.

"Who are you, and why am I being held here?" John asked his voice cold and heartless.

"Who's your employer?" The man opened his mouth to speak, yet silence dominated, and he fell forward, gasping for breath onto the cold stone floor, an arrow piercing his back. Illyena looked up just in time to see a shadowed figure dash down the halls, but quickly forgot him as the dying man lifted his head up from the floor, and mutter one word.

"Zienieoch." Then fell forward once more, but now unmoving. They heard a rattling in the distance, and saw the elongated shadows of their assailants running towards them, from either side.

"There's no way out!" Illyena cried.

John looked around, trying to find an escape rout.

"The window!" He held out his cupped hands and boosted her up to the window, which she scrambled through, closely followed by John. They landed, crouching beside the big stone building, listening to the people inside, yelling and screaming.

"You kept the sword?" Illyena hissed in a low whisper, standing up and shaking the dirt from her hoodie.

"Of course, I feel vulnerable without one." He replied hastily, standing up as well.

"Well, what now?" She asked.

"Well, if you ask me, "John started, "I say we go back in and kick some black man butt!" He finished with enthusiasm.

"What?" Illyena cried, "Are you crazy? We'll both get killed!" He shrugged.

"Or, we could go to town and find out who this Zienieoch guy is."

Illyena snorted.

"With me like this? I'd stick out like a thorn." She added desperately.

He surveyed her, her ripped jeans, and the light blue hoodie stained with mud.

"Where are you from anyways?" He asked.

" Calgary…."

"Never heard of the place."

"What year is it?"

"1381… you should know that." Illyena gasped. 1381!

"I'm from the year 2005…"

"Right…. But first," John said, ignoring her statement,

"We have to do something about your cloths."

"Do what with them?" She asked hesitantly.

"Get new ones?" He suggested. She nodded.

"Where are we going to get them?"

"That's where we go now, to a friend's place." He said.

Then they walked, away from the stone building, through a field of grass, and up to a forest.

"How do you know where you are going?" She asked.

"I don't, but my friend live somewhere in this forest."

"She'll find us," he paused for breath,

"Eventually."

They had been walking for hours through the dense woods, occasionally one of them would trip, but all was silent except for them. They heard a snorting and a wild pig came crashing by, making for an escape, there was a twang, and an arrow lodged itself in the beast's side. John rushed over and stuck his sword through its heart, killing it. Then a figure appeared through the trees and approached them.

"John, you rascal. You took another of my kills."

A woman stepped out from behind a tree and walked over to clasp hands with John.

"Long time no see, Johnathan. And yet we meet again and…" She emphasized the and,

"You have stolen yet another of my kills. John, you never fail to amaze me." She peered around John, her brown hair falling in front of her pale blue eyes.

"Who is this?" She asked with a smirk.

Blushing fiercely, Illyena stepped out from behind John.

"I'm Illyena." She said, offering her hand.

"Well, I'm Vivian, nice to meet you." She smirked.

Hastily, John stepped in, trying to avoid a fight.

"Listen Viv, can you help us?"

"Maybe…" Vivian glared.

"Viv! I have known her three hours at the most."

"I don't believe you one bit." Vivian growled.

"It's true." Illyena cut in.

Vivian turned around and made to walk away, but John grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"She isn't from our time. What we were hoping for was for you to lend her some decent cloths." He shot an evil look at her hoodie and jeans.

"Someone will end up killing her."

"You're going into the town? What business have you there?" Vivian asked.

"My own." John retorted.

"Tell me, or I won't help you." She said, leaning forward. John shot her an evil look.

"We are looking for information about an old friend." He said, choosing his words carefully.

"And we are going to… lets say, pay him a visit."

At this, Vivian's attitude immediately changed.

"Oooh, revenge, I love revenge. Well, we will just have to equip you for your journey. New clothes, food, horses." She set off into the woods, dragging the dead pig behind her, rambling off the things they needed and the things they needed to do.

Abruptly, she stopped and her head popped out from behind a tree trunk.

"Are you coming or not?"

They scrambled to catch up with her.

They tramped through the forest for a good quarter of an hour, picking grass out of the laces of their shoes. They eventually came up to a large glade with a small creek running through the middle of it in a twisted pattern. A picket line was tied across the span of the glade; a small group of horses were tied there. There were three bays, a black, and two chestnuts. They pricked their ears as the three stumbled into the glade. A large wooden hut was set up on the opposite side from the horses. A stack of smoke was curling around the side of the building, surrounding a stone well. Neat piles of cut logs were stacked against the side of the well.

"You've made improvements." Commented John, as he peered around the glade.

"You expect me to live in that other old hut?"

"No." He said, simply, finishing their conversation.

"Well then, you get horses, I'll pack bags." And she bustled into the house, oath's curling out of her mouth. Large clangs followed out into the glade and John smirked and shook his head.

"Oh well." He shrugged, heading to the horses. He walked up to the chestnuts, picked up the ties to the stallion, and led it around to the back.

"When you've picked a horse, come back here."

Carefully, she walked up to the horses, noticing the considerable distance that the black was, away from the others. Cautiously she walked up to it, holding out her hand. The horse snorted and moved forward, sniffing her hand. Finally satisfied, it looked up at her, and then moved closer, putting a strain on the ropes to rub her head with its muzzle. Her mind made, she snatched up the lead rope, and lead the stallion around the building. She heard John come up behind her and felt his hand up over her mouth.

"Put the rope down." He hissed.

Breaking free of his grip, she spun around to look at him.

"Why?" Her voice innocent.

"That's loco horse, dangerous." He explained,

"I'm surprised you're still alive."

Nevertheless, Illyena walked right past him, picking up a worn leather saddle and then setting it aside and moving on to a newer dark brown, then to the black. Finally decided, she saddled the huge black horse.

"He doesn't seem vicious to me John," She smiled evilly,

"I would say you are just paranoid." And she left him behind, walking into Vivian as she went inside.

"Just the person I'm looking for, this way." Vivian dragged her into the main room and brought out light coloured boots with a rim that flipped down, black pants, and a white shirt. Then she attacked her hair. Ten minutes later, they were set and ready to ride.

"Good luck John" Called Vivian, as they rode back into the forest, black capes streaming behind them, as they headed towards the outskirts of the forest, once more, going out into civilization. John kept sending nervous glances at her and the black stallion, walking beside her, yet keeping his distance. For a long time they rode into the sunset, towards the massive stone town that was coming ever closer. Five minutes later, they were at the stone gates of the town, staring at the cold faces of the guards. John slid off his horse and walked up to one of the guards. He had the hood of his cloak pulled will over his face, hiding it from view in shadows. The guard grasped his spear nervously and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Who are you and what business have you here?" Scowled the guard.

"We are two lonely peddlers, looking for food and a place to stay." Grinned John. Nobody saw his grin, but he sounded like he was on the verge of bursting out laughing.

"Peddlers are not welcome here, and besides, you are carrying nothing with you, now move along."

"Company and a hot bath." Continued John.

"Move!" The guard put his hand to the hilt of a sword at his side.

"Kind words and the sight of a king." John rambled on, pulling his chestnut horse forwards.

"I want to kill a man, and then drink his blood."

"You sick man!" The guard drew his sword and swung it at John's head, but John was too quick. He ended the feud with his own sword against the guard's neck.

The guard stepped quickly backwards, dropping his sword. John pulled down his hood and burst out laughing.

"Prin…" The guard was cut off.

"Not now, there is a lady around."

"You wish to not be known?" Asked the guard, bowing his head.

"She will find out, eventually."

Illyena hated how John and the guard were talking as if she wasn't there. She longed to know what they were talking about, and why the guard is all humble now that John had taken off his hood. She wanted to know what the guard was going to say before John cut him off."

"What's going on?" She asked.

John and the guard looked up at her, looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"Hot bath and food it is mate." Said the guard, fishing in his pocket for a big, brass key, which he used to unlock the gate. He pushed it open and John and Illyena rode forward, after John hastily climbed back onto his horse.

"This city, it's called Edgeville. The royal family lives here, so keep on your toes." Muttered John.

"What will happen if I don't?" She asked.

"Then they will arrest you and throw you in prison for standing in their way."

"Some nice people they are…" She smirked.

They rode the horses into the middle of the town, into the square, and dismounted. John led them over to a small tent in the corner and tied his horse to the hitching rail. Illyena did the same and followed him inside. A short, bald man was sitting at a small table that was littered with papers or all sorts, strange letters and symbols crawling over them. The short man looked up at their sudden entrance and gasped.

"John… Your maj…" He to was cut off by John.

"Not now."

The man looked at John in confusion.

"We are looking for a Zienieoch, what can you tell us about him?" Asked John.

The man paused and thought for a moment. For a while, he sat there, his head tilted to the side. He finally came back to reality, standing up and walking over to a box of peppers on the ground, which he thumbed through, several times over. He finally pulled out a thick sheaf.

"Your friend here isn't uncommon," He opened the sheaf and skimmed over the first page,

"Jane Zienieoch… Female head of An Tir' Assassins."

"She's head of An Tir'ians… that's interesting… funny I've never heard of her. Where can she be found?"

"Umm…" The man looked back to the paper.

"She was last seen three days ago at the Blue Moon Inn."

"Three days… That is comforting. Tell me, are we forted?"

"You expect me to know that?" The man howled.

"You're a Teller! You should know!" John spluttered.

The man snatched up John's hand and drew a line with his finger across John's palm, peering into his hand.

"Three people… Two men and a woman. They work for Zienieoch and have orders to bring you back to their master, alive." Shivering, John pulled his hand back and turned to look at the scowling Illyena.

'Why did they keep treating her this way, like a child being protected from everything?'

"Well then, we go to the Blue Moon Inn. Maybe we'll find out more there." He strode out of the room and Illyena came grumbling behind, and mounted her horse, trotting it up to John.

"How do you know where we're going?" She asked, determined to get to the bottom of this peculiar puzzle. 'What is up with her?' John wondered, giving her a quick glance.

"Well?" She pushed.

"I've lived in this area most of my life, you get to know it pretty well."

"So you start from a building in the middle of nowhere, go find your friend in some forest, get into the city withought getting lost… And now we're going to some inn?"

"Ya… You got it."

"Have you ever been in the building where we started before?"

"No…"

"Then how did you find your way?" She howled.

John sheepishly reached into his pocked and pulled out a glass sphere with a blue fog inside.

"What's that?" Illyena demanded.

"A locator, on of those few objects that actually get you to where you want to go."

"It's magic?"

"Of course…"

"There's magic here!"

"Ya…"

"WOW!"

After five minutes of riding, John finally stopped.

"Here."

Illyena looked up at the inn. "The Blue Moon Inn." She said under her breath. Silently she promised to get to the bottom of this mess before they left.

Handing the horses to the two stable hands, they walked in.

"Good evening you're…" However, the innkeeper got no further.

"Not now." John said impatiently.

"What can you tell us about someone named Zienieoch? And where we might find her."

The innkeeper, a small plump man with a mop of blonde hair bustled around muttering to himself. Taking this as an excuse, Illyena rounded on John.

"Why won't you ever let them finish their sentences? I mean, it would only be common courtesy."

"Well… Because… I don't know…" John spluttered, looking around as the innkeeper came back.

"Zienieoch, well, she's been here for quite a while, a regular customer. She just left… three days ago. Too bad, she might be back in about a month. Sorry, but that's all I have, though I will inquire about her for you."

John frowned.

"Thank you for your time. We shouldn't waste anymore of it; I don't expect to be around very long, so anything you find needs to be quick."

An hour later, they were saddled once again and they were riding. John refused to say where they were going, or if it even related to their search. He refused to talk about himself of their quest, even when Illyena had asked, several times. She was getting tired of how he would only talk about things he wanted to talk about, or how he wouldn't let people finish their sentences. She was getting the impression he only wanted people to say what he wanted to hear.

They rode along the forest line, slowly and in a very boring way, or so it seemed to Illyena.

"Where are we going?" She asked impatiently.

"Umm… To that tree…? Then back?" He grinned.

"You're just trying to waste time, aren't you?" She said rather loudly.

"Yes, exactly. We are stalling, waiting for our friend to come back."

"The man said it would be at least…" An arrow flying past her ear and landing beside her horse cut her off. The black stallion reared up and she was almost thrown.

Figures swathed in black cloaks swarmed around the horses. John drew his blade and hack his way forward, while Illyena sat helpless. She mad a mental note to remember to learn how to use a weapon… If she lived. She was being pushed and pulled in the saddle when the stallion began his own fight to save himself and his mistress, he kicked and bit at people all around him and a surge of hope swept through Illyena, then she heard it. A piercing cry from a horse, and looked for John, saw his mount fall with an arrow through its neck and then John fell. He was instantly covered in black and swept away. She sat back in her saddle, forgetting her surroundings and was instantly snatched up by the strangely garbed men. The last thing she remembered was someone hitting her on the head and everything going black,

Upon waking, John immediately scanned his room and saw Illyena beside him, tied wrists and ankles then he felt for ropes and felt them on his wrists. Struggling to his feet, he found that he was in yet another dust covered room. He felt dizzy all of a sudden and sat back down, rolled over and began shaking Illyena. Her eyes flashed open and she opened her mouth to scream but Johns hand was quickly clamped over her mouth

"Shhhhh" he hissed and released her. Rolling back over John got up and stepped through his arms then staggered around the bed and began to untie Illyena

'We are in their lair, precisely where we want to be" he told her in response to the questioning gaze she had been giving him. He finished untying her and she started on him, she was just about done when they heard footsteps, then rattling and Illyena rushed to finish. The rope had just barely had time to snake to the ground when the door opened and a woman walked into the room. She wore a black tunic and breaches along with a cloak that fell down to her ankles. She stood and glared at the two before she began to speak.

"So Prince Johnathan ve meet again" Illyena turned to stare at John, seeing now how everyone new him and why they did as he told them

"You didn't tell ze girl?" she asked

"Ms. Jane Zienieoch, what a pleasant surprise…and in person to! I am honoured" he inclined his head ever so slightly to her, which made Jane turn a bright shade of red.

"Be qviet insolent wretch" she spat and walked over to the door, whispered something and came back.

You vill not always be able to escape me" she hissed as a man strode into the room.

"Ah yes" she spoke to John, "Ziss is my friend ze king of ze elves, Levi, he iz very … shall we say interested in your friend" two men came from the doorway and grabbed Illyena by the shoulders and dragged her out the door, closely followed by Levi.

Once outside Illyena got a better look at the Elf King. He had emerald green eyes, light skin and long blonde hair held back at his neck.

"You are Illyena he asked?" his voice light and slightly amused

"Yes" she replied cautiously, "Why?" she asked trying to gather information about this man. He turned, thoughtful,

"Where were you born?" trying to think if it was a trick question she fell back to the truth. Something about him made her incapable of lying

"In Calgary Alberta, as far as I know. Why though, please won't you tell me?" she begged

"One last question, then I'll tell you ok?" Illyena nodded her head "Were there any other girls named Illyena in that area, most likely about as you are? Her mothers name was Clarise." He continued, his eyes hopeful

"No other Illyena's but," she paused "My moms name was Clarise" HE swept her up into a hug and she heard him crying

"My daughter" he whispered, "Finally" He put her down and surveyed her "Yes you are a very fine elf" he beamed.

"A did you say? Elf?" she was stunned but he just nodded.

"Now" her father started "how about rescuing your friend in there?" He signalled his men, "what we need is a distraction, here's what we do."

John saw the elf king's head pop in

"Jane we need your help the girl…" before he finished the sentence she was out the door. Then Illyena came in

"Come on John this way" she led him down to the stables where her stallion was already stabled along with a bay "lets go" they rode fast and far Illyena leading them. They had gotten to some woods when Illyena stopped and hollered something in a foreign language but soon enough someone answered them and men popped up and led them to a grove, where upon they were greeted by a man in greens and blacks

"Welcome your highnesses" he said with a bow and they were into the kingdom of the elves. John turned

"You're an elf? AND royalty?" he asked stunned

"Yes" she replied tartly "But I could say the same to you" John turned red and they dropped the matter as they were led into the palace. John sat timidly on his horse, looking nervously around them. Golden sunlight flitted through the tops of the trees and cast shadows of light on the forest floor and everything in the forest. As they got nearer to the palace, beautifully carved rocks, woven in with iron and beautiful trees and plants dotted the landscape and added to the eerie beauty of the place. Many things did not make sense. Illyena knew she was the only person in Calgary with her name. Her mother was Clarice, but her father had been killed in a car accident. How was it possible that she lived in the future and her father was an elf king in the past? She almost fell off her horse in confusion. Levi kept casting glances at her, trying to take in her every movement and detail. It was just a bit creepy. John was not taking too kindly to Levi and ended up riding in between them. The palace loomed before them, like a towering forest within a forest. Great stone pillars dotted the place adorned with wrought iron folded into beautiful patterns contrasting and blending with the stone. A while later they were handing their horses over t two young boys, each with long silver blonde hair that fell across their shoulders. Illyena noticed with a shock that they had long ears that were pointed at the tips. They were like the elf children she had read about in story books. Their green eyes sparkled with delight as they took the reins of the horses and led them carefully away. So John was a prince. That was why so many people knew him. She had read about princes in the stories as well. Except those princes were overly handsome and flawless, stuck up, and rude, and arrogant. John was different. He was still very handsome, but he was kind and a nice person to be around. She didn't know him well enough to make out his personality, but she was sure he had more flaws then what he was showing. Levi led them through a large stone archway that towered above them with a beautiful menacing grin. The stone was a smooth grey colour that looked cold and silent. John and Illyena were led into a large room encircled with stone pillars. The room was circular and twisted trees burst out from beside the pillars. The sunlight pierced the circle and filled the room with its golden morning light

"Is this the palace?" Illyena asked staring stupidly around at the vast chamber.

"Yes it is" Levi replied. Two servants popped in "these two shall show you to your rooms and prepare baths after that you shall dine with me" and he walked out leaving the two to follow the servants. They went up several staircases and finally Illyena and John stopped

"Here is your room your majesty, and yours is down the hall" they added to John and left. Illyena caught a quick glance of John looking pouty and hurt as he treaded softly down the hall in the direction that the servants had pointed. She followed the hall down to a large room, made entirely of stone and carved birch

-----------------------------------------------------------

Pce Alix!

Amanda's Comment blog!  
YO!  
I am cool!  
HAHAHAHA


End file.
